Naruto: Selected
by TwistedHorizon
Summary: Due to a war Naruto is told about everything at the age of 7 this will have drastic changes to the world of Naruto. One being that he will be trained earlier by Jiraiya and he will be involved in a war at an early age there is also a lot i have planned for after the war as well. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**This is going to be my first fanfic, so be kind not really say whatever the hell you want :L **_

_**I can't promise updates are anything you know with school coming up again but I will try and do at least 1 chapter a week :B**_

_**Please Review, also if you have any ideas for some of the missions Naruto should carry out when he finally goes out to war please feel free to share them.**_

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

Naruto: Selected

Sarutobi sighed as he looked down at the map before him "And all this information is coming in real time?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama it looks like…."

"I know what it looks like Inu, war for the third time in my lifetime war. Assemble the Council I don't care what they are doing the will drop it and come. Understood?" Ordered the aged shinobi

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The Dog faced figure quickly vanished

"Crow, Tora!" Sarutobi shouted as he began scribbling on a piece of parchment

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Two ANBU said in unison

"Take this letter" Sarutobi said while stamping the Hokage seal on the bottom of the page "Get it to the Fire Daimyo and be back here by Suns Rising!"

"Understood!" And with that the disappeared

"Peace is such a fragile thing, the cycle of Hatred that this world breeds is never ending….." Mused the ever aging Hokage

"Sensei….. It is good to see you again there are things we must speak about with what is about to happen and all you know what they will expect from _him…._" A voice spoke

"Yes Jiraiya… Naruto only started the Academy 3 months ago he will be expected….." Sarutobi cringed and cleared his throat " Naruto will be expected to become this villages weapon… a kunai if you will that will always be poised to slit the enemies throat" he said in a forced tone " It is not something that I will like I assure you!"

"It is not something that either of us want to happen" Jiraiya spoke "But I understand that it will not just be him that will be put through much this war is shaping up to be far more deadlier than the last, I trust that War Powers Act, Article 17 will be put in place meaning that the Academy will begin speed training and all babying will be tossed out the window meaning that he will be ready with 6-7 months…. I request permission to ready him and be the one who informs him of his burden"

"Yes, I think that would be the wisest course of action we have available to us by the time he is ready for the field the war will already be in full swing…. There is however one thing you have to do before you do this" Sarutobi finished

Jiraiya knew what that thing was right away "Am I to understand that War Powers Act, Article 67 will be in play?"

"Yes, tell her so can leave after the war but until then she must return or well you know we would have to kill her and that is not something that I want to happen and I'm sure either do you" Sarutobi said while reaching out and receiving a message that had just come from a messenger bird.

"I understand Sensei I will leave now and be back within 6 days" Jiraiya said as he turned to jump out the window

"Jiraiya" Sarutobi said as his student turned around "The first blow has been struck Kumo is currently under full assault from well… for now we shall call them the Alliance but with Iwa and Kiri as well as some of the other small countries attacking them we are safe for now you are to be back within 3 days do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes Sensei I will be back before you know it" Jiraiya said as he jumped out the window

"Hokage-sama….. The Council is ready" Inu's voice echo around the room

"Come then… Kakashi we mustn't waste any time…..

With that Kakashi removed his mask and followed after his Hokage…

Council Chambers A Few Minutes Later 

"Sarutobi what is the meaning of waking us up at this time of night?" Hourma asked

"I think that question should answer itself..." he replied

The room was deathly silent that could only mean one of two things either they were under attack which didn't look to be the case or that a war had started.

"As of this moment I'm invoking the War Powers Act being with the Academy speed up process…. And as for Naruto well Jiraiya is going to be training him to get him up to speed with what he needs to know"

"Why should that demon be trained!" A young Civilian Council member shouted

"The War Powers Act also means that the Civilian Council is disbanded and that this Village is now under martial law….. so if all of you would please leave" Sarutobi added

After much grumbling, complaining and moaning the Civilian side finally left the room.

"Now that we have that out of the way…. Send out messengers to all teams outside Fire Country borders and have them recalled effective immediately this Village is under Code Delta 3-4!" Sarutobi announced the Hokage then grabbed a map of the Elemental Nations from a shelf and spread it out on the table before him "Now here is what we know so far Kiri and Iwa along with at least the Waterfall and Grass have launched an all-out surprise assault on Kumo this has bought us some time I expect that the Sand even being that they are allies will try and take advantage of any weakness we show we are shinobi in times of peace there can be some friendships between the villages in times of war you have to suspect everyone and anyone if you want to survive. I have send Jiraya out to retrieve Tsunade with orders to kill or capture her if she refuses to return. Once he is back he will take Naruto and prep him for the path the even I know that has to be taking…. Shikaku begin to formulate scenario's and battle plans the rest of you prepare to be called for a mission at a moment's notice. Dismissed, Danzo you stay I would have words."

Once the room was clear Sarutobi spoke "I know that it is still active and in this case I do not care during the time that this war is on-going we shall exchange information"

"Yes in this case my old friend we will put all the differences we have aside and work to make no harm comes to this village, if you should have need of my Ne operatives services they shall be made available to you" Danzo stated blankly

"I see we can still agree on something's then my friend" Sarutobi said with a chuckle "It is only now that I am seeing that maybe you were right and Naruto should have been trained but not within your ranks I could have taught the boy myself all these years and maybe then he would have been more prepared."

"Best to not dwell in the past Hiruzen it is a regrettable mistake but this war should speed up the process of the survivors skill levels meaning that even though that no doubt are losses will be heavy at the end of it there will be at least something good to come of it" Danzo said as he got up a left after he closed the door Sarutobi sighed

"It is time I go a fetch Naruto when Jiraya comes back we shall explain it all to him but for now it would not do any harm to teach the boy at least on skill that would be useful to him"

4 Days Later Hokage's Office 

"Jiraiya now that you have brought Tsunade back I think it was high time we explain to young Naruto here why he was pulled from the Academy as well as other things" Sarutobi said with a sad expression

"What do you mean Ji-ji?" Naruto asked

Sarutobi stood up "This" he inclined his head towards Jiraiya "man here is your godfather he is called Jiraiya. Now I am sure that you have lots of questions but please save them for later, This is something that was meant to be revealed to you when you were much older as you reached the Rank of Genin, some of things we are about to tell where not even supposed to be told until you made the Rank of Chunin. I'll let Jiraiya take over from here"

"Hey there gaki" Jiraiya smiled

Naruto was lost he had a godfather and the man never visited him "Why?! WHY?! WHY?!"

"Naruto" he began with a much softer tone "If I took interest in a child well one that looks like you anyway people would raise many questions but now as you know the village will be at war soon so it does not matter anymore, but I have always looked out for you from afar" he finished with a soft smile

"What do you mean *sniff* someone who looks like me? *sniff*" he said tears still flowing freely from his eyes

"Will you see I taught your father, and well he really had a lot of enemies and you look just like him with a few other features" he said running his hand over Naruto's whisker marks

"I had a daddy? *sniff* I thought my parents didn't want me *sniff* Jiraiya-ji-ji where is my daddy?" Naruto asked with a wee bit of a smile

"You see Naruto your father well… come here" Jiraiya said taking the child's small hand in his own and moving over to the window "You see the Hokage monument over there" he said pointing in its direction

Naruto nodded his head "Uhuh, I sit up there nearly every day the Fourth Hokage is my hero" he smiled

"Well Naruto" Jiraiya beamed "You see the Fourth Hokage are better known as Minato Namaizake just so happened to have a son called Naruto too"

"Really he has the same name as me? Can I meet h…. wait you mean" Naruto said connecting the dots

Jiraiya kept on smiling down at him

"The Fourth Hokage was my Tou-san?!" Naruto's tears fell anew this time tears of joy "I really have a daddy *sniff* but then I find out daddy is dead *sniff* but daddy protected the village s. .so…."

Jiraiya pulled Naruto into a hug "There, there Naruto its okay, it's okay I was wondering do you also want to hear about your mommy too? He said in a childish manner

"I had a mommy *sniff* too?" he said wiping his face on his sleeve

"Of course silly" Jiraiya said

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile it was really heart-warming to see Naruto cry to all out the boy usually put up a mask over his emotions

"Will you tell me about mommy too? Naruto asked

Jiraiya nodded and began "Your mummy was not from this village but moved here, here name Kushina Uzumaki, she was really pretty and strong she loved you too Naruto but sadly she died on the same night as your father"

Naruto couldn't help but cry heavily he was overcome with emotion overjoyed with finding out he had parents but his heart was breaking knowing he would never get the chance to meet them he just couldn't handle it anymore he collapsed

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as he caught the boys fall and sat him on the seat

"He began to overcome with emotion its more than enough than anyone his each could handle" Sarutobi said "Let him rest we will fill him in on the rest when he gets up"

"Okay but what are we going to do in the mean time?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow

"Well I think we should sit down a sort out a training schedule for young Naruto after all his is _our_ apprentice" Sarutobi smirked

"Yea but why do that I already know where I want him to be at the end of this… wait did you just ay OUR apprentice?!" Jiraiya screamed

"Yes I did, now sit down and shut up before you wake him" Sarutobi stated jokingly

"God damn it old man never thought you would teach again" Jiraiya laughed as he took a seat

"Well" Sarutobi puffed his chest out "I did teach the 3 Legendary Sannin even if there is one I am not so proud of anymore, so i thought i try another pupil"

"Right then Jiraiya let's get too this"

A Few Hours Later

Naruto awoke to the sounded of two voices yelling at each other

"Listen here Jiraiya he is signing the monkey summoning contract! Sarutobi yelled

"No you listen you stubborn old man he is signing the toad summoning contract!" Jiraiya yelled back

Sarutobi moved forward "Why should he sign it! Everyone who has turned out to be a pervert! "

"What are you talking about? Minato wasn't a pervert! Jiriaya said also stepping forward

"Erm….." Naruto began

"Don't lie he was a closet pervert he couldn't show it because Kushina would have his head!" Sarutobi yelled

"Erm…. Jiraiya-ji-ji… Hokage-ji-ji" Naruto tried to say something

"How about this he signs the toad one now and we will see later if he should sign in the monkey contract? I'll even throw in a limited edition of my new Icha-Icha book which is not out for another 2 months?" Jiraiya said reaching into one of his pockets

"You have got yourself a deal my Student!" Sarutobi yelled grabbing the book

"HEY!" Naruto yelled "I'm here too you know!

"Oh Naruto your awake" Sarutobi said hiding his blush and the book quickly

"Finally Gaki you were out for hours! Was beginning to think you would never wake up but I suppose it is understandable begin what you just heard" Jiriaya said with a sad smile

"It's okay I feel better now, I'm happy now" he smiled a real smile

Sarutobi and Jiraiya couldn't help but grin back Naruto's smile it was infectious

"I'm afraid that's not all there is Naruto there is some stuff we never got to tell you before you conked out on us" Jiraiya said

"Really what?" Naruto couldn't help but be interested

"You see Kushina Uzumaki had a secret that was well kept even to this day only a handful of people know about it, you see she was the 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed fox" Jiraiya stated

"What you mean that big bad monster that Tou-san killed?" Naruto asked "Also what's a Jinjiurji or whatever?"

"A Jinchuuriki Naruto means the power of a human sacrifice" Sarutobi said

"You see Naruto that's where in the next part of or story lies?" Jiraiya said sadly "Have you ever wondered why nearly all of the adults look at you in contempt?"

"I thought it was just because I was an orphan?" Naruto asked confused at what Jiraiya was trying to get at

"Well Naruto you see a Tailed-Beast cannot in theory be killed if there form is destroy the will reform within days, so there is only one option, Jinjuriki tailed beasts are sealed inside these people so that they can contain and control the beasts power"

"Then what did Tou-san do with it?" Naruto asked

"This next bit Naruto will probably make you angry and confused but bear with me okay?" Jiraiya asked

"Okay Jiraiya-ji-ji" Naruto smiled

"You see there is one time when a Jinjuriki seal is weak enough for the beast to break free that is during childbirth"

Naruto nodded

"So when you mother was giving birth to you it somehow escaped I still to this today suspect someone interfered Minato was the best seal master I have ever seen even better than most Uzumaki's I had ever run across for him to hold the seal close it would have been child's play"

Both Naruto and Sarutobi nodded at this

"So when the Nine-tails broke free it began to attack the village your father was left with one option seal the beast inside a new born and he couldn't ask anyone for the child if he…" Jiraiya was cut off

"He couldn't ask anyone for their child because he was the leader and if he wasn't willing to give his why should they give theirs?" Naruto stated "This means my father was left with one option seal the beast within me his own son! Naruto yelled

"Yes but he and your mother were going to die anyway he used a seal that summons the Shinigami in return of one's soul but you should know that before the sealing took place the Nine-Tails attempt to kill you the both dived in front of the attack taking the blow that was meant for you" Jiraiya finished sadly

"They loved you to the end always remember this Naruto" Sarutobi cut in

"I understand why he did it, I still love him he's my hero just because he sealed the Nine-tails inside me it is not just a burden but it was a sign of trust as if to say I know you will be able to handle this in my place" Naruto gave a big grin some tears again began to escape from his eyes

Sarutobi and Jiraiya where taken aback they had never thought of it that way in fact they doubted anyone had.

"Now Naruto everything you have heard today can be repeated to no one unless you have the expression of the Hokage and are at least classified as a High Class Jonin" Sarutobi said

"Okay ji-ji" Naruto smiled

"Now" Jiraiya began "It is time to start your training gaki you have to be ready for war in around 5 months' time so we want you to be at least Mid-Chunin level to do that were are going to have to put in a lot of work! Ready?"

"Hokage-ji-ji, Jiraiya-ji-ji I was born ready dattebeyo!" Naruto yelled

_**AN:**__** Sorry if my spelling and grammar sucks was never really my strong point and never will be :L ever :L so if you see any mistakes tell me so I can fix them.**_

_**Thanks for reading and until next time Twisted out! **_


	2. Chapter 1:Training

_**This is my first fanfic, so be kind not really say whatever the hell you want :L **_

_**I can't promise updates are anything you know with school coming up again but I will try and do at least 1 chapter a week :B**_

_**Please Review, also if you have any ideas for some of the missions Naruto should carry out when he finally goes out to war please feel free to share them.**_

"Ordinary speech"

'Thought'

**Tailed Beasts Talking**

_**I don't own Naruto**_

Naruto: Selected

1 Week into Training

"So Naruto? You think you have the shadow clone Jutsu down its going to become vital for teaching you as much as possible in short amount of time" Jiraiya asked while holding a pen

"Yea, Jiraiya-ji-ji I got it down in fact I found it to be easy like you said because I have big chakra reserves and all!" Naruto yelled

"Fine then make as many as you can and if you can make over 10 I will pay for ramen tonight!"

"Really?! Okay then Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:( Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

Around 150 Naruto's appeared in the clearing causing Jiraiya to fall off the toad he was sitting on

"Whoa" He said out loud to himself "brings a whole new meaning to the term one man army, alright Naruto I'm impressed come on it's the old man's turn to teach now"

"Okay Jiraiya-ji-ji!" Naruto said dispelling his technique and running after the toad hermit

1 Month 2 Weeks into Training

"You know Jiraiya" Sarutobi said while looking at Naruto using the Bunshin Daibakuha:( Great Clone Explosion) if he keeps up at this rate we are going to run out of things to teach him"

"You don't mean that it took him a month to get the charka control down to do it for just one clone but still it takes most Joinin 2 months to learn that move" Jiraiya commented "And besides you're the professor you have one or two Jutsu tucked away for day right?!"

"One or Two?" Sarutobi asked "I'm afraid you're wrong my pupil I much more than One or Two Jutsu tucked away!" he finished with a smirk

"Care to show me sometime 'Old Man'?" Jiraiya hit back

"I may be old but I could still kick your ass up and down the training ground if I wanted!" Sarutobi shouted

"Erm…. You guys are doing it again

"Dream on old man you know I could whoop your ass any day" Jiraiya stepped forward

"You know Jiraiya I think it's time I show you why I'm still the boss around here! Sarutobi said rolling up his sleeves

A tick mark appeared above Naruto's Head "Will you two ever give it a rest! Jesus this last month has made me feel like the old man with you two being the children!"

Jiraiya and Sarutobi laughed but both knew that Naruto had matured a lot in the past month he was like a different person more open, more confident in himself.

3 Months into Training

"Hey! Ero-sennin! I've finished it!" Naruto shouted

"You brat stop calling me that and there is no way you learnt the Rasengan:(Spiralling Sphere) in little over a week!" Jiraya yelled back

"Ero-sennin you should know by now that when I say I have something down I have it down!" Naruto retorted

"Yes Jiraya" Sarutobi said walking into the clearing "Our young apprentice has grown well in this past while in fact I was going to see what his element was today and show him the first stages to mas…..

He was cut off when Crow Shunshine'd into the area and whispered something into his ear his eyes bulged a little.

"Naruto, Jiraya come with me right away one of the ANBU who was on a solo mission was compromised he has some high-level Intel then he is being chased he is about 3 clicks from around current location I was thinking maybe we could use this opportunity for you to gain some battle experience Naruto!" He called out

Naruto's heart was pumping it was a mix between nervousness and excitement 'I'm I really ready to take another's life?' he thought 'I would be able to do it if someone was threating those close to me'

As the came into the clearing Naruto saw the dog faced leaf ANBU member Inu panting heavily and saw the enemy closing in for the kill something clicked in his head.

_Flashback_

"Hey you alright kid!" Inu shouted as he saw Naruto's battered form "Shit hold on I'll get you to the hospital!"

_Flashback end_

'Inu…'he thought

_Flashback_

Naruto closed his eyes as he saw the kunai move towards his neck he prepared for death.

"UGH!" Naruto opened his eyes the ANBU had saved him

"Touch him again and you die" Inu grunted the leant down "How about we go and get you cleaned up okay?

_Flashback End_

'Inu….. he always looked after me he… he…. One of the enemy ninja went in for the kill

_Flashback_

"They call me a Demon?" Naruto sighed as he spoke to Inu "Why?"

"I don't really know why Naruto I really don't, but hey you're no Demon your Naruto Uzumaki even if you are a little small….. your still my friend" The ANBU joked

"I've never had a friend before" Naruto whisper "Will you really be my friend?"

"Of course I'll be your friend I'll always look out for you Naruto" he said while ruffling his hair

_Flashback End_

'Inu he was my first friend, I can't let him die….. I can't….. I WON'T!'

"Die!" The Kiri Nin shouted

Kakashi closed his eyes he had no strength left and as the kunai made for his jugular he accepted death.

"UGH!"

Kakashi opened his eyes and couldn't believe his eye's "Na…..Naruto!"

"Impressive speed gaki never knew you could move that fast" Jiraiya said

Naruto didn't answer him instead he stared at the Kiri Nin "Touch him again and you die!" He snarled

"Stupid kid I'll…." It hit everyone there Naruto's killing intent

'The Nine-tails….. No its Naruto's own…. It's unreal' Sarutobi thought

"Just Die! Doton Doriyuudan: (Earth Dragon no Jutsu)"

"Aren't you going to step in?" Crow inquired

"No Naruto can handle it even if he can't I will step in when it is only apparent that his life is in danger" The Hokage replied

"Beside" Jiraya smirked "The Gaki can handle it"

"Crow be prepared to extract Inu should it become clear that Naruto cannot protect him and do combat at the same time" Sarutobi stated

"Understood Hokage-sama" Crow acknowledged

Naruto grabbed Inu and sprinted into the forest he could feel the earth dragon hot on his tail he checked his pouch he had only had smoke bombs and 2 kunai 'Damn what am I going to do I don't have any Jutsu that can take on something of that scale, I'll just have to dodge it…. Wait that's it' Naruto smirked "Hold on Inu this might get a little bumpy!"

"I fail to see how Naruto can possible get out of this situation if he doesn't have a Jutsu to neutralize that thing so I will move in and retrieve Inu" Crow stated

"Just wait Crow you will see give him a few more moments he is planning something" Order the Hokage

Itachi stopped the in his tracks "I to find it interesting that you have so much faith in Naruto tell me where does this come from?"

"When we are training and you think there is nothing more he could possible show you he pulls off something, he is highly unpredictable this is something that is very hard to come across in a Ninja as they are usually methodical about their work you yourself are case in point here"

"That and he has got one hell of a right hook for a 7 year old" Jiraya added

Naruto was still running 'Right' he thought 'the clearing here provides the best chance of this plan to work so here goes nothing!'

Naruto reached into his pouched and pulled out all 3 of his smoke bomb and fire them at the ground, as the smoke built up around the area he began his plot "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:( Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)…. Henge no Jutsu:(Transformation Jutsu) he turned half his clones into Inu and had the other half pick the Inu's up "Scatter".

Out of the smoke came 20 Naruto's carrying 20 Inu's.

"I see what your trying to do brat clever trick but it's obvious that you are the real you is the one that is making towards your friends! Now Die!"

The Dragon made for Naruto who seemed to just let it come

"Crow get ready to move this looks bad" The Hokage yelled

"It is fine with my Sharingan It is easy to tell the difference between the real one and the fakes his plan I actually quite good, the enemy pick the wrong one" Itachi stated with a twinge of a laugh

"So it's fine then…" The Hokage was cut off when a loud explosion shook the clearing

**BOOM!**

"Hahahaha!" Jiraiya laughed "Sneaky little bastard he took out the dragon with a Bunshin Daibakuha:(Great Clone Explosion) so what now"

The rest of the enemy shinobi made their move they had to try it the enemies' commander and chief was standing right there so after the gather enough chakra to pull of the collaborative move the attacked "Die you Old Bastard! Suiton Daibakufu Goshokuzame:(Five Shark Feeding Frenzy Tidal Wave)!"

Itachi moved in front of the Hokage and placed his hand to the ground Uchiha Kaenjin:(Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment) the Suiton Jutsu hit against the barrier and steam went everywhere after Itachi was sure that the enemies Jutsu had dissipated he began to make hand signs for his counter-attack Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku:(Katon: Great Fire Annihilation) fire was everywhere the 5 enemies where quickly incinerated.

"You leaf bastard wait to I kill this brat then I'll deal with you!" the final Kiri Nin shouted

"Not likely you bastard take this Rasengan:(Spiralling Sphere)!" Naruto shouted

The Kiri Ninja was sent flying through a crowd of trees and landed straight into the edge of I large rock face causing one of the jagged rocks its get him right through the chest "Che! Taken….. out but a… God damn *cough* brat….." with those final words he took his last breath and died.

Naruto stared at him for the longest time 'I have just killed a man' he was sick physically he puked everywhere after a few short moments Jiraya decided to make his way over to him

"You did well Naruto" Jiraya said clasping him on the back "It's time for us to go back now Inu is still pretty banged up be he should be fine, be proud you saved his life!" Jiraya said with a reassuring smile.

5 months into Training

"The improvement is quite astonishing, wouldn't you agree Jiraiya?" The Hokage asked as he watched Naruto train.

"He has come further in the last two months than I could have imagined possible but I suppose that is the shadow clone training for you" Jiraiya sighed

"Even then you must admit that he has still progressed far to a level that I'm sure that has prepared him for what's to come" The aging man said "With Iwa breathing down our necks and Kiri in the midst of a civil war we need to stay alert for anything"

"The Sand has taken heavy causalities on the front against Iwa, but no is venturing into their borders because they have deployed their Jinchuuriki who has complete control over sand" Jiraiya commented

"It would be straight up suicide to send anyone in then." Sarutobi replied "It is times like this that I am glad they are allies…..but for how long I wonder"

"Stop worrying Old Man!" Jiraiya joked "Just sit back and enjoy the good times we still have."

"Naruto will be leaving us in 10 days to join up with the class and its birthday tomorrow I was thinking we should just gear him up with what he needs" Sarutobi replied "Did I do the right things Jiraiya?

"With Naruto? It's hard to say Old Man we all let Minato down if It makes you feel any better, however it is clear to me that his ninja training has changed him for the better" the toad hermit smiled at his sensei

"I suppose your right Jiraiya. Well I think that's enough for today, best go and get him geared up for his deployment"

"Naruto that's it for today, dispel your shadow clones and come on" Jiraiya yelled

"Okay Ero-Sennin!" Naruto grinned

10 Days Later

"Now as I was saying in times of war Genin are put into teams of 5 instead of 3 this is because there is not enough Jonin to go ro…" Iruka was cut off as the Hokage walked into the room with Naruto behind him.

"Yes Lord Hokage I trust this is the Genin I was informed about?" Iruka asked 'Naruto Uzumaki the container well he certain looks the part standard ANBU gear and katana… whoever gets him is in for a hand full he is well a Jinchuuriki after all'

"Yes this is Naruto, Naruto introduce yourself to everyone" Sarutobi suggested as he noticed the whole class was staring at them

"Fine Ji-Ji because it's you" he sighed "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I have a variety of skills of which you will only learn if place in my squad, I have some likes and some dislikes that is all I wish to tell"

"Erm… Well" Iruka cleared "I will now give out the squad list for Team 1 through 20, you will then stand in the areas provided for each squad" he finished point to the numbered sections around the large room

Naruto stared at the piece of paper in his hand and his squad sheet

Squad 5: Jonin Sensei- Surizuki Tohin

Members: Naruto Uzumaki, Miho Iria, Todo Mizurhio, Manami Tokia and Daichi Rui

Naruto sighed "This is going to be a long day…"

_**AN:**__** This chapter is like a stop gap time filler if you will there where something's I had to re-write like the whole second half of the chapter I was going to bring you forward farther than I did but I decided it would be best to pace this thing this chapter is shorter than I hope but sure when we move onto the Missions and the Assault Arc I promise a lot more action. Also if you are wondering why there are so many Genin it is because during the times of War they are more than likely drafted so 100 Genin per graduate gives a lot more Cannon Fodder… excuse me I meant Soldiers.**_

_**God I really need to get a Beta! So until then if you see mistakes tell me :3**_

_**Thanks for reading and until next time Twisted out! **_


	3. Chapter 2:New Bonds

_**This is my first fanfic, so be kind not really say whatever the hell you want :L**_

_**Also if you spot any mistakes let me know when I reach around chapter 10 I will probably go back and correct everyone mistake you guys point out I have the current mistakes noted down and simple have no time to correct them chapter by chapter so I will do it all in one go. **_

_**Please Review, also if you have any ideas for some of the missions Naruto should carry out when he finally goes out to war please feel free to share them.**_

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

Naruto: Selected

After a short analysis, and after some time listening to his fellow Genin converse Naruto established who was who and which role each member of the team would play, quickly forming and re-forming scenario's a few times, he had to admit his team looked….average…..

Todo Mizurhio looked to have the most ability as the others seemed to question him a lot and also seemed to check out every move he made. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was well tall for an 8 year old; the clothing he wore was similar to Naruto's own only that Todo wore a jacket over his coat which along with his pants where blue with his shirt being black.

Miho Iria was the medic of the team it was easy to see with all the extra pouches that where on her clothes, she looked more of a boy than a girl a tomboy; she had short blue hair and green eyes and wore combat pants and a flak jacket.

Daichi Rui one look at him and you could tell he was a support type someone who's Justus and abilities were aimed and buffing up his teams attack or shield them from incoming fire he also seemed to have an odd quirk for reading all the time if the three books in his back pouch were anything to go by.

Manami Tokia she well she was…. the same type of a shinobi as Naruto was geared towards assault and not to mention she was quite pretty for an 8 year old yup she would be a really looking when they grew up she had short medium length red hair and black eyes and wore a pair of combat pants and a shirt lined with fish net, on thing that interested Naruto was the scroll she carried across the back of her pants, did it mean she knew sealing like he did.

Naruto was brought out of his musing when their Joinin sensei walked in as he studied than man he noticed certain things, fresh scars, brand new flak jacket, a Joinin for a week or two at the most, now here he was thrust into the position of teaching Naruto and his team.

"Your Team 5 right?" He grunted out

"Yes, and you are, our Sensei if I'm not mistake?" Naruto asked

"Yea, so I guess I'm last here to pick up my team?" He took a short look around "Looks like I am alright that makes things easier, since its only us here I want you to give a short introduction beginning with you blonde"

Naruto looked at his Joinin-Sensei the man was pretty tall around 6,5 he had black hair and dark eyes with a scar running across his face dressed in standard Jonin gear he looked rather impressive Naruto had to give it to him for some unknown called Surizuki Tohin he had an ominous air about him.

Naruto sighed coming out of his thought and start to speak "As I stated previously in the day my name is Naruto Uzumaki, seeing as you are now in my squad I will give a brief summary of my abilities I am a primarily Nin-jutsu based fighter, although I have an average amount of skill in Tai-jutsu and handling a weapon, my primary weakness is Gen-jutsu something I hope someone will be able to handle in my stead, my likes are for me to know and my dislikes are also for me to know"

"Yes, I see you there with your hand up you go next then" the Joinin said

"My name is Todo Mizurhio I have a few of lighting Nin-jutsu including an C rank, my Tai-jutsu is basic though, I can dispel most low level Gen-jutsu, I like to test my strength against tough opponents and also Ramen, I don't dislike very much ermmm…. that's all really.

'I suppose this is what an ordinary 8 year old should sound like?' Naruto thought to himself sadly 'No matter he will learn the hard way… just as I did'

"Right I guess we should just get the last guy out of the road and move onto the ladies? So you whatever your name is go ahead"

"My name Daichi Rui, I don't have very many offensive skills I mostly use D-C Earth-jutsu to support, I have very weak skills in Tai-jutsu and Gen-jutsu, I like to protect my friends but at the same time I don't really like to fight I really don't know what else to say " he finished nervously

"Okay girls, who wants to go next?" Surizuki asked again

Manami's hand shot up just a tad faster that Miho's.

"Okay it's the red-head then" the Jonin shrugged "Can we hurry this up I want our first mission assigned by the end of the day!"

Naruto's eyes sharpened 'He's on edge afraid if he is out of the fight for even a short time his senses and reaction time will dull, I'll have to watch out'

"My name Manami Tokia I like a lot of things my friends and especially my family, I don't really have many dislikes but if I did it would have to be fish, ermmmm….. I don't really have a dream and the moment and I guess that's it really" She smiled

"And finally you with the blue hair you go"

"My name is Miho Iria, I like….. well the person I like…" She said glancing at Todo

'Great' Naruto thought 'Here I was thinking girls couldn't be fan girls at this age'

"I don't dislike anything really, my dream is to well become a great medic nin and well…" She said glancing Todo again

"Okay I think I get the just of it…." Surizuki said "So now let's get to the training ground and practice basic formations as well as asses your individual ability after that you should go home and prepare for a mission tomorrow and get a lot of rest" He said as he jumped off the building before shouting "Its training ground 16 by the way! Now hurry up where burning day light here"

Naruto sighed and quickly jumped off the roof onto another building after the man with the other quickly on his tail 'Jesus he's a slave driver' he thought

Training ground 16 a few minutes later

"Now that your all here I can start" Their Sensei smirked "You see during peace time I would usually have to give you all a test, this test would determine whether or not you where fit to be shinobi… but during wartime that is thrown out the window, just like most protocol" He finished with a laugh

"So Surizuki? What will we be doing instead?" Naruto said as he leaned against a nearby tree

"It should be Surizuki-Sensei to you brat….. but considering who you are I'm not surprised" He then laughed "But at least with you I can rest assured that I will be thrown right back into the thick of it straight away!"

"Erm Sensei…. What do you mean by the thick of it?" Miho asked

Naruto sighed 'It truly is cruel that children such as ourselves are forced do this path when we make the choice to become ninja, my in a different time and a different place things could have been different' Coming out of this thoughts he replied "He means that we will be given missions of a slightly higher difficultly than the other teams because of my… _status_"

"And what exactly is your _status _Oh high and mighty one?" Todo joked

"His _status_ is an S-rank secret and if revealed is punishable by death" Surizuki snapped "Now back to the point as I said I was meant to give you a test instead I will use this time to see each of your skills and take time to create a number of different formations and tactics. This is so that your abilities will complement each other... I think you get the just of it right?"

All of the Genin nodded their heads including Naruto.

'Maybe he is not on edge as I thought he seems to have his head screwed on…. Still one can never be too careful with these things…..' "Jesus, I'm starting to sound like Ji-Ji again" Naruto muttered

"What was that brat you want to go first?" The Jonin asked holding his hand to his ear

Naruto sighed again "I never said that but fine I'll go first" as reaching to draw his sword in a lazy manner then he suddenly gave off a burst of speed and slashed the Joinin straight across the chest

"Never give your enemy an opening Sensei…" Then the Joinin's body disappear in a puff of smoke

'Replacement that fast! Quick Naruto think where is he going to come from he then heard a slight movement for below?'

Surizuki smirked 'Naruto wouldn't need much work to get him up to speed would be needed was some more live battle experience' He jumped out of the ground and grabbed Naruto's leg "Not bad brat but it's going to take more than…."

'_Naruto's leg'_ Or what he though was a leg was nothing more than a log and on that log was an explosive tag

Surizuki thanked his lucky star as he wait for death that never came it was a dud?

"You got lucky Sensei not it is not that often that explosive tags are duds… well that was one of my old ones so what can you expect" Naruto smirked as he went running at his Sensei again "But hey its not over yet"

Surzuki smirked 'Up to speed? Naruto was beyond it, the brat was at least Chunin level looks like he wouldn't have to hold back that much' as he swiftly back flipped out of the ground with ease and drew a kunai 'But still that brat could have killed me their can't go leaving that unpunished now can I?'

"'_Cling'"_

"Whoa brat you're not that bad.." As the too continued to push sword against kunai "Pretty strong too… but" Surizuki made a seal with his free hand.

"One handed seals surely your bluffing… only a select few ninja in the word can do that even then it takes years of experience to get it down Sensei your what 25, 30? Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "I'm not going to fall…."

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu:( Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)" Surizuki shouted as he released his fireball

Naruto reacted out of pure instinct and just got clipped by the attack it still however burnt off the entire right section of his clothing and slightly burned his right arm

"Well Fuck" Naruto growled as he slowly regained his balance "I sure walked right into that one, reminded me never to be cocky around you again *cough* I suppose you can from enough one handed seals to perform some jutsu then"

"I'll take that as a complement considering who you were trained by I would have thought that you were told not to underestimate people?" He taunted

"Well maybe I underestimated you a little" Naruto couldn't helped but shouted back "Be hey the kiddy gloves are off now you know this outfit is only like a day old and I have only being wearing it for a few hours… and well you just had to go and Fuck it up" He said while sheathing his sword on his back and then tossing it aside.

"No sword really, what are you going to do now?" Surizuki said with his eyebrow raised

"Well I need both hands to form hand seals unlike some people and well I like that sword last thing I need is for it to break now" Naruto then began to weave hand signs at an alarming rate

"Surely you must be joking technique's with that many hand signs take years to learn" His Sensei laughed

Futon: Renkudan:(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) Naruto yelled out

Surizuki had barely anytime to react and the justsu cleanly cut his left leg with blood flying everywhere "FUCK!" 'A B-rank wind technique? But why all those hand signs that technique doesn't need that many'

"Oh shit" Naruto mumbled with an astounded expression on his face he had expect his new Sensei to dodge "Yo Surizuki-Sensei you alright?" he said coming out of his confused state and running over to his sensei

"Of course I'm not alright you took a chunk outta my fucking leg you stupid brat" He roared

"Well I thought you would dodge Ji-Ji and Ero-Sennin could dodge it"

"Do I fucking look like the Hokage or whatever an Ero-Sennin is…. Wait, wait, wait? Ero-Sennin wouldn't happen to be Jiraya would he? Surizuki asked with a flat expression

"Yea I call him that cause hes a perv…."

Surizuki started laughing "Oh jesus….. What till I tell the other about this…." He could barely contain his laugher "Jiraya of the Sannin….. reduced to having such a…. title and the person who calls him it is but a child"

Naruto and Surizuki continued to chat completely obviously to the other 4 Genin standing by the side-lines with the jaws on the floor then had seen the new kid do things that where way beyond their capabilities and at the same time had been completely forgotten about. It was then that Miho came out of her daze and released that their Sensei was actually bleeding really bad…

"Erm I think we should go help?" she asked the others who stared at her for a while before they all nodded

"So why all the hand seals for that technique? It only requires 8 and you wove around 15? Surizuki questioned Naruto with renewed interest despite the large chunk missing from his left leg

"Well I don't have the control to do it with 8.." he said while starching the bad of his head "so I sort of bypassed the rules a little and well recreated the technique my own way…."

"You recreated a technique your own way…..

"Ano…. Sensei can I take a look at that wound for you.." Miho butted in

"Who the hell even or yo…."

"We are the other 4 member of your Genin team!" Todo yelled

"You know I complete forgot their where other people here" Naruto and Surizuki said in union before turning to each other and laughing

"You forgot about US! YOU ASSHOLES!" Manami yelled "I am so going to kill the both of you!"

Daichi grabbed her arms trying to restrain her to no avail and then Todo grabbed her too "They had to say Daichi they went and said it where doomed!" Todo yelled

Miho ignored all the fuss going on around her as she inspect her Sensei's wound "Ano…." No one heard her over the shouting and laughing that was going on "Ano…" she raised her voice but still received no reply "ANO! IF WE DON'T GET SENSEI TO THE HOSPTIAL HE IS GOING TO BLEED TO DEATH!" she roared

Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly went about picking up their Sensei…

"Todo… isn't it?" Naruto asked

"Yes… Naruto what is it that you need?" he asked still shell shocked that Miho the usually quiet Miho had yelled

"We you be so kind as to pick up my sword other there" he said while pointing at it "And carry it until we reach the hospital" he finished politely

"Yes why of course I would" Todo also replied kindly

'Jesus…. Surizuki thought that girl one second she is quiet the next thing you know she is leaking so much killing intent that everyone becomes all friendly and more importantly too scared to make any loud noise or rude remarks… even I am finding it unease'

At the Hospital

"So Sensei? What's the verdict?" Naruto asked

"No heavy movement for the rest of the week…. But that's fine it means I can still drill formations into your heads and she each of your abilities as you spar each other and you Uzumaki I will have you know that my hospital bill is coming out of your next pay check….."

"Well….. I suppose my day could be much worse…." Naruto sighed

"You know Naruto" Todo spoke up "We don't really know you… we all went to the Academy together" he gestured to Manami, Daichi and Miho "But we don't really know you so what say we go out and get some lunch?"

Naruto felt awkward at this point on three places in town let him in to eat Ichiraku's, the Dango place and the Akimichi BBQ restaurant,

Surizuki looked at Naruto 'I think today has made me realize he is not a bad kid… rejected by the many… accepted by the few… sort of how I was, he is only allowed into a few places where was the last place I saw him eating? The Akimichi BBQ with that Hokage and Jiraya' "Tell you what you brats since it's our first day as a team I will treat you this is a one off though so don't expect it again okay?!" he shouted jokingly

"So Sensei where are we going?" Daichi spoke up for the first time that day Naruto and Surizuki couldn't help but stare

"He doesn't talk much" Todo stated

"We know but since he asked the question and since I am buying…. We are going to get some BBQ haven't had it in a while…"

Naruto perked up at this a Surizuki smirked at him "Remember Uzumaki you're paying for my hospital bill next time you get paid!" he roared picking up his crutches and leading the way "I must have go the slow Genin team" he said without turning round "Hurry up we are burning daylight here!"

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all' Naruto thought happily

"Come on Naruto" Manami said coming back and grabbing his arm

Naruto started blushing straight away

"Don't be shy, I don't bite well I do sometimes" She giggled tugging him along

"Looks like mister high and mighty has a weakness after all" Todo joked "and it's just show happens to be our very own little devil with red hair" he laughed will throwing Naruto's sword back at him "Oh and Naruto heads up"

Naruto was too confused to catch his sword and the sheath along with the sword hit him across the face, the only thing that prevented him from falling over was Manami holding onto his arm.

"Ouch" Naruto moaned as he bent down and got a firm grip on his sword only to be tugged forward nearly dropping it to the ground again.

"TODO!" Manami yelled "Leave Naruto alone he's only new after all! And don't call me a devil or ill snap your neck!" she roared even louder

Surizuki started laughing followed shortly by Miho and then everyone else.

'Maybe these brats will be worth the trouble after all' Surizuki thought to himself as he rounded the last corner to the BBQ restaurant 'I just hope they all make it out of this war alive…..'

_**AN:**__** I bet you are wondering why the hell it took me so long to write such a short chapter? School work D: You know the only reason I actually did manage to get it written is because I was off sick! I will more than likely be off tomorrow as well so I will try and get another update to you guys tomorrow as well :D **_

_**Also I need a beta :) so if you are interested send me a message. I don't really have the time to go searching for one :(**_

_**But anyway thanks for reading and until next time Twisted out! **_


	4. Chapter 3:The Real Story Begins

_**This is my first fanfic, so be kind not really say whatever the hell you want :L **_

_**I can't promise updates are anything you know with school coming up again but I will try and do at least 1 chapter a week if that's even possible with the amount of work I get I barely have time to talk to my friends or even go out for an hour or two D:**_

_**Please Review, also if you have any ideas for some of the missions Naruto should carry out when he finally goes out to war please feel free to share them.**_

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

Naruto: Selected

With their Sensei being immobilized Team 5 met at the same training ground they did yesterday and where greet with 1 sheet of paper each.

"Sensei what is this sheet for?" Miho beat everyone to the punch.

"Well you see yesterday I was planning on testing all your skills, till Uzumaki here thought it would be a good idea to blast off part of my leg" he grumbled

"HEY! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!" Naruto yelled back

"Hey I'll forgive you when you pay for my hospital bill…" Surizuki replied

"You know what forget it, let's just move on okay" Naruto muttered

"Right now as I was saying I never got to test your individual abilities so what you are going to do is list, what you think your strengths and weaknesses are! And then after that you will spar each other at least once so I can get a small picture of what your real strengths and weaknesses are." He finished with a smirk "So get to it!"

"You know Sensei It would be helpful if we had actually ink to go with the paper" Naruto could barely hide his smirk as he said it.

"Now that…. Uzumaki is a fair point! But don't get smart with me you little bastard!" Surizuki joked "So then….Naruto how about you go and get us some ink, I have some lying around in my apartment" he said while throwing the keys at Naruto "Now as for you 4 pair up and start sparring…. We are burning daylight here"

"Okay Sensei I will be back in a few minutes" Naruto smiled as he turned to leave "And Sensei you say that "'We are burning daylight here'" far too much" he said taking off as quick as he could

Surizuki sighed "What are you 4 looking at get to work already!"

With Naruto a short time later

"Yea here's my keys….. it's in my apartment…" he spoke out loud to himself "It would help of I know where you actually lived… God! Why do I have to get the stupid Joinin?" he finished with a sigh

As he came closer to the main street of the village he decided it would be best to go ask the Hokage after all he had all the registered ninja's information in one place including their current address, so he swiftly made his way to Hokage Tower.

Hokage's office

"So they are still determined to walk down this path?" Sarutobi asked in a sad tone

"Yes Hokage-sama they intended to act much sooner…. Although I convinced them to wait until after the war…" Itachi replied flatly

"You have managed to buy us sometime at least there are however a few solutions to this matter especially since we are in times of war…. If your father were to be removed…." Sarutobi hinted

"That would leave me as leader of the clan though I doubt the others would accept it given my age…" Itachi replied this time with interest in his voice

"I find it hard to believe you can be so comfortable talking about the possible assassination of your own father….." Sarutobi said with his eyes open in surprise

"There are only 3 possible ways that I see this situation panning out…. One we let the coup happen meaning the village will be heavily weakened and not to mention we will still be weak after only recovering from a war….. Two we go with your plan and kill my father leaving someone who wouldn't go through with the plan to take his place and finally…..Three the elimination of the entire Uchiha Clan.." Itachi stated with sorrow in his voice

"That settles it then your father will be removed and you will take his place…." Sarutobi stated and then continued when he sensed Itachi about to reject what he had planned next "Even though you are only 13 Itachi you are already the leader of the ANBU Black Ops you could mostly certain defeat anyone one of your Clan in combat…. In fact I would so bold to say you are the greatest Uchiha to come since Madara himself…"

"I understand Hokage-sama I will take the position if you feel that strongly about although I think there will be many other angry about my decision not to carry out the plan… they feel that the clan deserve more power….. the clan this, the clan that they are blinded by foolish pride!" Itachi said throughout the statement his tone of voice getting louder and louder

"Itachi this is the first time I have seen you get so worked up like that…. Perhaps reassurance then that they will receive some of this powers they so wish to have? Well let's see yes Minato was 20 when he took over from me and I announced he was to be my successor when he was 19…..With you I suppose I believe it already set in stone anyway…" The aging Hokage couldn't help but laugh at the expression that was taking shape on Itachi's face

"You really can't mean…. Me? But I am but a child…. I…I…" Itachi was at a loss for words

"Why not? I would dare say in around 6 more years you will have surpassed what I was in my prime…. And your devotion to the village is something shown only once in several generations you were really prepared to kill your entire clan… your whole family to protect the village…It is what is required of an Hokage…"

"You honour me with your words Hokage-sama…" Itachi said putting back on his ANBU mask

There was a knock on the door "Hokage-sama… Naruto is here to see you" his secretary stated

"Right, Right send him up… Crow you are dismissed" The Hokage said finally taking a seat

Itachi nodded and disappeared just as Naruto came crashing through the door

"Naruto…. My boy why the rush you certainly didn't need to try and break my poor door now…" He grumbled "Well at least you still use the door that damn Jiraya one always jumping through the window… one of these days he is going to give me a heart attack" The Hokage joked

"Yea well, sorry Ji-Ji" Naruto said with a small bow "You see my Joinin-Sensei sent me to get ink form his apartment and well he gave me the keys but no address… so I was.."

"You were wondering if I could pull up his record and give you the address?" Sarutobi finished Naruto's question for him

"Yea!" Naruto smiled back

"Okay… who was your Sensei again yes, yes that's right Surizuki…fine young man… Erm….." The Hokage began searching through the pile of recent documents all of the selected Jonin-Sensei's files where close at hand as then happen just been updated "Here we are, he lives in apartment 3-B at Tanto apartment complex 2, you now just over the west bridge…?"

"Yea I know the place Ji-Ji" Naruto ran out the door before sticking his head round the corner of it again "By the way thanks Ji-Ji and oh yea are we still on with Ero-Sennin for ramen tomorrow night?"

"Yes…Naruto I will defeat this" He gestured to his paper work "In time for tomorrow night"

"Okay thanks again Ji-Ji…." Naruto said taking off running faster this time

Sarutobi looked back at his desk and then back to his door and seen his secretary with more paper work 'Oh how I can't wait to get rid of this job for the second time…. I can't wait to see the look on Itachi's face when he has to do this for the first time… Ah I can still picture Minato's until this day…priceless' he thought to himself

Sometime later back at training ground 16

"Now how long has the brat been away 40 minutes" Surizuki said as he looked at his watch "Just what the hell is taking him so long to go to my apartment and get ink?!"

"It would have help if said person.." Naruto said coming into the clearing holding a small box "Told me where his apartment was I had to go ask Hokage-Ji-Ji for your address and well after that I was accused of breaking into you apartment!" Naruto yelled "But then this ANBU you know the one called Crow cleared the whole mess up.. and so here is your Ink!"

"Thank god!" Manami shouted "That felt like a life time why did I have to fight Todo for 30 minutes straight I swear his lighting jutsu… they are really annoying!"

"Hey!" Todo yelled back her "Look at my nose you broke it and my lip is busted to shit Manami!"

"Miho can fix something as small as that right? Miho?" Manami asked

"Yea.. erm Todo-kun come over here and I'll fix it" she said blushing

"Awwwwwww!" Naruto made a big cute face "Looks like our little Miho has got a crush" he joked

"You however cannot say nothing Naruto-san" Daichi flat tone cut in "We all see the way you look at Manami"

Naruto's face went red

"Well would you look at that!" Surizuki laughed hold his stomach with his free hand his other being on his crutch "Daichi made a joke!"

"Thanks….Daichi" Miho smiled "Even though Naruto was only joking it's nice to have someone to back you up"

"Right you brats take your pieces of paper and start writing!" Surizuki yelled "I have already seen your strengths and weakness but I want to know what you think they are!"

After a few moments Surizuki collect the sheets and smirked "Cocky little bunch aren't you… but from what I see here you know what most of your weaknesses are…." He said rubbing his chin "This is actually surprising I wasn't expect you to be this close…. I guess we really don't have anything more to do today… I was going to point out your real strengths and weaknesses but there isn't much of a difference from what you have written so I guess that's us done for today….. Well unless any of you have suggestions?"

"Well actually Sensei I was hoping you could teach us something….." Todo mumbled out

"I suppose I could so who here has heard of tree walking?" he asked

Naruto's and Miho's hands shot up

'Obviously it would be them two with his reserves he needs the control and since she is a medic it's a must… hell I bet both of them have already done water walking as well' "Right since I can't really demonstrate Miho go ahead and show the others how it's done. I will explain it to then as you go along he smiled"

Miho ran up to the tree and continue to run up until around half way then she began pacing up and down it

"Right now Miho, is applying a constant but same amount of charka to the soles of her feet this allows her to stick to the surface of the tree…"Surizuki explained "Now Todo I know what that look on your face means you think this is easy! However some people will find it quite tricky, take out a kunai and mark your progress…."

"Sensei what about me and Miho?" Naruto asked

"You know this…. And what about water walking?" he asked back

The both nodded Yes in reply

"Then you guys are dismissed for today….." He smiled "Now as for you 3 I was meant to have a hospital appointment in 4 hours but I suppose I could go now and get it over with…. I will be back in about an hour or two to check your progress although I don't expect much.. try to surprise me okay?" he shouted

Todo, Manami and Daichi all nodded

"Yo! You guys!" shouted as well "I'll see you tomorrow okay?!"

He received nods as well although Miho who was standing beside him mutter a quick "Goodbye"

Naruto's apartment

Naruto opened his door and threw his keys on the bed "Whoa! I'm tired!" he yawned

He opened his cupboard and pulled out 2 cups of instant ramen with a pair of chopstick to eat them with.

Taking of his shirt which revealed a grey tank top underneath he threw it over his couch and then walked over to the sink and filled up his kettle and then plugged it in a switch it on. After this he walked over to the floor and pulled across his mat and then pulled up a loose floor board that had a number of scrolls inside pulling one up he opened it up and place his sword on it and uttered "Fuuin:(Seal)" and place the scroll back inside closed the floorboard and pulled the mat back over it.

"'_Click'_"

Naruto smiled "Kettles boiled ramen here I come!"

After eating his two cups of ramen Naruto binned the empty cups and then went into his small bathroom and had a quick shower before finally getting into bed and rolling over to sleep.

8 Days later 

Naruto's past week or so had been the same as the ones before it met their Sensei talk about some things get dismissed early come home and do the same routine he had been doing for around a year ever since Jiraya had taught him seals and the importance of hiding his possessions he had kept everything he owned under that floorboard maybe he needed a better hiding place… Well anyway the week came and went a soon Surizuki was fit and walking again and that is why Team 5 currently found themselves in front of the Hokage.

"Right, being as this is your first mission as a team I thought it was important to break you in lightly" The Hokage smiled warmly "It's only a C rank the other Genin teams all got B-ranks but since you had a little" he coughed "Incident with your Sensei you got lucky and missed those set some people get injured but before you ask no one died thankfully so your friends should be alright…"

"Erm… Ji-Ji you starting to ramble again" Naruto said

"Baka!" Manami said as she whack him across the back of the head "Treat the Hokage with some respect!"

"Ouch!" Hey I am treating him with respect you should really see how he acts behind closed doors and when he isn't behind a desk I swear this one time he….."

Sarutobi coughed loudly "Naruto! I thought we agreed that was never to be spoke of!"

"Oh yea sorry Hokage-Ji-Ji" Naruto said sheepishly

"Now as I was saying it's a C rank all you have to do is check the status of one of are border teams the failed to report in 6 hours ago I'm not overly that worried…. Messages get lost or intercepted by enemies often however measures like these still not to be taken.. " he finished handing Surizuki a scroll "This is their last known location start from there.. dismissed"

"Right team" Surizuki said drawing their attention "I know you are packed and ready to go as instructed meet at the gates in 40 minutes understood?"

"Yes Sensei" They all said in unison with bored tones even Daichi

40 minutes later

"Right you are all here so everyone follow me and keep up Understood?" Surizuki's voice become more commanding "Listen guys the joking and fooling stop as show as you exit this gate… I don't want to lose anyone of you guys first time out… if you see anything you think is even a little out of the ordinary give the signal okay? Its better to be say than to be sorry! So look alive out their!"

The all nodded even Naruto was a tad nervous this was not play time any more Surizuki could switch it on and off that was the first time he had really sounded like a superior and their Sensei.

"Right team move out!" Surizuki instructed

At the same time in the Hokage's office

"So Itachi you have decided to do it yourself then?" Sarutobi asked sadly

"Yes Hokage-sama… I will do it as much as it pains me it is for the village…" Itachi said solemnly

"I have everything you need" he said pulling out a scroll and unsealing a Rock Village ANBU uniform "Use this…. It would be best to take your father eyes to make it look like they were after the Sharingan and also attempt something else as well to avoid suspicion"

"It will be done Hokage-sama" Itachi said taking the items "Tonight the Uchiha clan will regain a little of its honor" he bowed and then vanished…

_**AN:**__** So yea mostly filler once again I wana pace the story I don't want it going to fast hate stories like that but there is going to be another small time-skip coming up :D Also Itachi as Hokage? I like the idea really what better person to be Hokage than a person who massacred his whole clan his family bar Sasuke that is for the sake of the village.**_

_**Also my spelling and grammar should be better this chapter I read over it like 5 times in fact I changed quite a lot of things as I went down if I'm honest for the next chapter I have set myself a target of at least 5000 words D: and Intend to follow through with it!**_

_**Thanks for reading and until next time Twisted out! **_


End file.
